A variety of methods are used to prevent a mattress from shifting past the edge of an automated bed foundation. Traditional mattress-retention methods include foot retainer bars, snaps, zippers, buckles, bars, Velcro®, clips, pockets, and non-slip fabrics or surfaces. Many of these methods help prevent a mattress from moving towards the foot end of an automated bed during base articulation, such as during articulation of a Power Foundation from Leggett & Platt®. However, these retention methods require modifications to the mattress itself and/or parts of the automated bed in order to reduce or eliminate forward, foot-end motion during articulation. Additionally, such methods may be unsightly to a user, and may complicate the use of traditional bedding materials such as sheets or blankets on the bed.
Accordingly, a need exists for a reliable mattress-retention mechanism for use with an automated bedding system, which addresses the foregoing and other problems.